Seductions of the Dark
by Rainia NyteWolf
Summary: This is a newer and longer version of my original story, Dark Seductions.I hope you like it!R&R,rating just a safety net for now..may go up in later cowritten with Lady Draculea.
1. The Begining

Authors Notes- First off, let me just say that I do not own Dracula. The character Dracula belongs to Bram Stoker and the real life Dracula (who lived in the 1400's and whose body has yet to be found) belongs to himself and the people of Romania. The only character I own is Rainia. This chapter does not reflect my religious beliefs nor is it intended to offend anyone else's. If it does, I am truly sorry. This is fiction and not meant to be real.

Seductions of the Dark

Chapter One: The Beginning

Rainia yawned sleepily and rubbed her temples. She was poring over papers written by other researchers who swore up and down that Dracula was a real life vampire. She laughed softly at that. Being a distant relative of the Dracula family, she highly doubted her several generations back great uncle was a vampire. Though in her line of work anything was possible.

One of the best Paranormal Researchers in the United States, she had encountered many things that science could not explain. Such as the comings and goings of ghosts in her own home. They let themselves be known by slamming doors, cutting the television on and off, or the infamous time where the one had caused her computer to explode without warning. She had grown so used to their presence she even began to talk to them when she became lonely.

Her boyfriend had recently broken up with her, which only increased her loneliness. He had called her line of work 'useless' saying that the Bible was the answer to everything. Rainia had yelled back at him, saying there was no proof that God truly existed, and that if he didn't like her line of work he could just gather his things and get out. That was when the ghosts decided to come back. They had never liked him and were happy he was gone. No longer did they cause things to explode but rather helped when something was out of order.

She always thanked them whenever she noticed something they had done for her. Her friend Alexia had recently moved in and had never been a firm believer in ghosts until then. Rainia loved freaking her out by saying one of the spirits was next to her, which most of the time was true. Her friend had recently gotten over it and actually started to do the things Rainia did.

"Rainia!" Alexia called, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She yelled back, not looking up from her work.

"You want to order pizza?"

"Sure, if you're buying!" She yelled back and earned a laugh from Alexia, who poked her head into Rainia's study.

"Rainia, take a break and relax. We'll order in pizza and have a night of horror movies!" Alexia said with a grin.

"Alex you know I have work to do." Rainia began, using her friend's nickname.

"Please, Rain?" Her friend countered, her lower lip sticking out in a pout.

Rainia sighed, finding it no use to argue. "Oh alright."

Alexia pawed through her friend's collection of movies, frowning in thought as she tried to decide what to watch. "Nightmare on Elm Street?" She queried, looking up as Rainia walked into the room, holding a two-liter of Dr. Pepper and a box of pizza.

"No, I've seen all of them way too many times." She said with a laugh, setting the pizza and drink down on the coffee table. She went to sit down on the end of the couch but sensing a presence there, sat next to it rather then sitting on the spirit who was sitting there.

"Ok, well what about…Final Destination?" Alexia suggested, waving the DVD in the air.

"Sounds good to me." Rainia replied, grabbing the remote and turning the DVD player on.

Later that night, while Rainia was getting ready for bed, a voice called out to her. "Come to me…" It said, making Rainia jump and look around. Shaking her head she finished brushing her teeth and slipped out of her robe, hanging it on the back of the door. Grabbing a long t-shirt she pulled it on and walked over to her bed, pulling the red and black sheets back. Settling down, she snuggled up under the blankets and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Her dream that night was the strangest she'd ever had. A dark, gloomy castle loomed above her, and yet she was smiling. Smiling as if she had never been happier. Someone walked up behind her, putting his arms around her. She couldn't see who it was but she did hear a voice. The same voice from before she went to bed. "You will come to me. You will stay with me for all eternity."

Sitting bolt upright in bed, Rainia gasped for breath as if she had just run a mile. What had that been? And whom was that person calling to her, demanding she come to him? Why did he want her, of all people? She shook her head and got out of bed, grabbing her robe from the bathroom and slipping it on. Putting on her slippers, she walked out to the kitchen where she put water in the coffee maker for some hot coco.  Cupping her hands around the hot mug, she sat at the kitchen table and didn't go back to sleep.

Authors Notes-So what do you think? Better than the original or did it suck? Please let me know!


	2. On The Plane

Authors Notes- First off let me say this. Thank you to my two reviewers, your compliments meant a lot to me. Secondly, I need a new name. I'm kind of sick of the name Wretched Beauty. I would like to hear what everyone's opinion is. This second chapter I'm going to try and make long, so I'm sorry if it seems to drag on and on.

Chapter Two

"Geez Rain, you look like hell," Alexia said as she walked into the kitchen and saw Rainia, who was on her 3rd pot of coffee.

"Thanks for the complement," Rainia replied dryly.

"Anytime," Came Alexia's cheerful response.

"Why in the hell are you so goddamn cheerful in the mornings?" Rainia asked as she got up to make another cup.

"I don't really know, to be honest. So what's on the agenda today, work?" Alex asked as she put two slices of bread into the toaster and depressed the button.

"Yeah. I'm going to see if they will let me go to Romania to let me research Vladimir some more." Rain replied, pouring the steaming coffee into her cup before adding sugar and milk.

"Well, have fun!" Alexia replied with a smile to see Rainia looking at like she was crazy.

"Alex, you're coming with me. " Rainia said as if it were obvious.

"Rain, you know how I feel about flying. I. Don't. Like. It." Alexia said, punctuating each word for emphasis.

"Alex, I need someone to go with me and you're the only one I trust anymore, aside from the spirits but they can't leave. Plus, how would it look if I was talking to myself?" Rainia asked, putting on her best puppy face.

"Alright, alright. I'll come with you. Doesn't mean I'll like it though." Alexia grumbled, grabbing herself a cup of coffee before going to pack her things.

Rainia grinned then went over to the phone hanging on the wall. Punching in a few numbers, she waited until a voice came on the other end. "Betty's Travel Agency, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I need two tickets to Romania, 1st class preferably." Rainia said, drumming her fingers on the Formica counter top.

"Name please?"

"Rainia NyteWolf and Alexia Cole."

"Alright, you can pick them up and pay for them at the airport. Your flight will leave at 4:00 pm, today."

"Thank you." Rainia said before hanging up and grabbing Alexia's toast from the toaster.

Later that day on the plane…

"Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?" Alexia asked as she sat beside Rainia, buckling her seatbelt.

"Because you're my best friend and I dated your brother in high school?" Rainia guessed innocently, looking out the window.

"So what? This is your line of work, not mine. I really don't see why I have to go with you." Alexia said as the call to fasten seatbelts came over the intercom.

"Alex, I know you're going to think I'm crazy but I had this really strange dream last night."

"And I'm going to think you're crazy…why?" Alexia asked, looking kind of confused.

"Well, in my dream, I was staring up at a dark castle. I mean it had this depressing and gloomy aura about it, yet I was smiling. As though this was the happiest place on earth."

"Well, sweetie, the last time I checked the happiest place on earth was Disney Land." Alexia replied with a chuckle.

"Alex, I'm not kidding. Then I felt someone walk up behind me and wrap their arms about my waist. I couldn't see them, but I could hear the person speaking to me. Telling me to come to them, that we would be together for eternity." Rainia finished, frowning slightly in thought.

Alexia went quiet; looking slightly scared after Rainia finished relating her dream to her. "That's really weird." She said, not finding any other words to describe it.

"Tell me about it." Rainia replied with a sigh, leaning back in her seat.

"Have you had it before?"

"No, that was the first time I ever had a dream like that."

Alexia looked at her friend, unsure of what to tell her. "Well…maybe they were right."

"Who?"

"The other researchers who researched Vladimir before you. Maybe he really is a vampire."

"Come on, Alex, you and I both know that Vladimir is dead. Been dead for 500 and some odd years."

"Hey, you're the one who said anything is possible."

"Well, that's true but…I find it kind of hard to believe."

"So do I, but it could be true."

"Yeah…"Rainia said, trailing off and looking out the window as clouds floated by the plane.

Authors Notes- Well here it is…I don't think this is much longer than the first chapter but I promise, the more reviews I get, the more I will write. Now, what do you think should happen when they land and start investigating? Please read and review!


	3. Driving through Romania

Authors Notes-REVIEWS!

Lady D3ath- Wow, that's pretty much why I started writing this story, is because I kept having ideas about that. This is more Vlad the Impaler with a dash of Bram Stokers Dracula, though I'm going to make him a bit different. No hairy palms or anything lol. Here is your update, as you requested in your generous review.

Authors Notes Cont'd-This chapter is going to start off where they already landed and rented a car. So now they're heading to Transylvania.

Chapter 3

            "OK, we're here. Now what?" Alexia asked, still trying to get used to the feeling of being in a European car. "And why on earth do these people drive on the wrong side of the road?"

            Rainia laughed and shook her head. "Well, why they drive on the wrong side of the road, I'm not too sure, but we're heading to Transylvania."

            "Dracula Land!" Alexia said with a giggle, looking at Rainia.

            "Yeah, Dracula Land." Rainia said, maneuvering the car through the busy streets of Bucharest.

            "Rain?"

            "Hm?"

            "Do believe in past lives?"

            "Sometimes, why?"

            "Well, maybe that dream you had…it was related to your past life."

            "What'd you mean?"

            "Well, I was thinking about it on the plane. The way you described it, it was like you knew the person embracing you."

            "Yeah, it did seem that way in the dream."

            "So maybe you knew this person in your past life."

            Rainia raised an eyebrow at her friend. "So you're saying that I knew this person once."

            "Yeah, or maybe you were even their lover or something to that effect."

            "I suppose it's possible, I mean, anything is possible." Rainia replied with a shrug.

            "Well while you drive, I'm going to write in my journal." Alexia said, digging her journal out of her purse and opening to a fresh page.

(A/N-Here's where Alexia starts writing in her journal. I'll let you know when it's finished.)

Dear Journal,

Well, Rainia and I are in Romania now. God I hated the plane ride but I kept my mind on other things, like Rainia's dream. She said that she was standing outside of Castle Dracula and smiling as if she was happy. Then someone walked up behind her and put their arms around them. She said she couldn't see who it was but she could hear their voice.

I was wary of it at first, not really sure how to analyze it. So I concentrated on that during the flight, which was helpful. I didn't even feel the slightest bit scared. I think she knew this person in her past life and in this life he wants her back. But this time, her wants her for eternity and beyond. It gave me goose bumps when she first told me about it.

I never really believed in vampires and such until I met Rain. I remember when we met it was in middle school, 6th grade to be exact. Rain was in the school play, and I was on the set crew. We hit it off instantly and got in trouble a lot because we always were talking in class. It's funny the things you remember when it seems like you're going to lose this friend forever.

(A/n- Alexia's journal ends.)

            The Carpathian Mountains loomed in the distance, a rather intimidating sight seeing as Alexia had only seen mountains in photographs. "We almost there?"

            "Yeah…then we got a bit of a drive until we hit Castle Dracula. There is a small town before that where we'll stop for the night."

            "Sounds like a plan."

Authors Notes-Well here is chapter 3…hope you all like. Chapter 4 will start with them stopping at a hotel and continuing on to the Castle. In the mean time, read and review!


	4. The Hotel and The Newest Dream

Reader Response Time!

AnonGirl88 – I am glad you like it so far. Thanks for the review!

Lady D3ath - For some reason I can't picture someone having hairy palms. YUCK! Lol anyway, hope you like this chapter.

sherryf101 – Thanks for the review! Writing more now

Authors Notes- Well, here it is. Chapter 4! In this chapter, we find out exactly what the person in Rainia's dream looks like. I'm kind of basing him on actual facts and some of my own details. Read and Review people!

Chapter 4- The Hotel and The New Dream

            Alexia threw herself onto one of the two beds in the room and sighed in relief. _'Finally, some well deserved rest and relaxation.' _ She thought to herself as Rainia brought their things into the room. "Come on, Rain, worry about that later. Right now, you look on the verge of collapse."

            "I think I am to be honest." She replied with a yawn, flopping down on her bed.

            "What time we getting up in the morning?"

Alexia grinned and cut the light off, beginning to drift off.           

"Whenever we feel like it." Rainia replied sleepily, snuggling beneath the blankets and drifting off into her latest dream.

            _Rainia smiled to herself almost absently as she wandered amongst the many halls of Castle Dracula. Someone was following her. She seemed to know who it was because she turned and faced him when he approached._

_            His green eyes bored into her stormy gray ones, long black hair hanging down past his shoulders. Physically, he was beautiful, much like the Greek gods of ancient times. His harsh features softened when he smiled slightly at her. "Hello again, my love."_

_            His voice was pure, and made her smile up at him. "Hello to you as well, beloved."_

_            He raised one hand to her face, lifting her chin until she met his gaze. His thumb rubbed her cheek in a loving gesture, before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own._

Rainia sat bolt upright in bed, panting heavily. This dream startled her more than any of the others. The man looked almost exactly like Vlad the Impaler was supposed to. Shaking her head, she got up and walked over to the bathroom. She ran some cold water and splashed it on her face.

            Only when she looked in the mirror did she realize she looked as though someone had kissed her.

            The next day at around noon, the girls left the hotel they had stayed in and asked for directions to Castle Dracula. "Alex, you drive this time."

            Alexia took the keys and started the car. "Something wrong, Rain?"

            "No, just another dream." Rainia replied staring out the window.

            "Really? What happened this time?"

            "I saw him."

            "Saw who?"

            "The man in my dreams."

            "Oh…what'd he look like?"

            "More like who."

            "You mean…"

            "Yeah."

            "Whoa, that's pretty strange."

            "Yeah. I think I'm starting to believe your theory."

            "About the past life? Why's that?"

            "Well, umm…he kissed me."

            Alexia's jaw dropped as she stared at her friend. This was getting serious.

            "And, it looked like I had just kissed someone in real life."

            Alexia looked frightened, but quickly averted her to the road.

 


	5. The Castle and The Resurrection

Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I am nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

-Before the Dawn by Evanescence-

Chapter 5- The Castle and the Resurrection

Rainia frowned as she looked at the castle that had once stood so proud. Now it was left in ruins, to rot there like a corpse. "My god…why on earth did they let Vlad's castle get this ruined? So much for honoring the dead," She growled, a frown marring her pretty face.

Alexia bit her lip and shrugged not knowing what to say. "Well, we can always dip into your trust fund and ask the president if we can fix it up."

Rainia stopped in mid-thought and looked over at Alexia. "Alex, if you weren't my best friend I would kiss you for that."

Alex laughed, seeing Rainia look excited for the first time in years it seemed. "Is that a yes?"

"Most definitely."

Hours of exhausting debating later, Rainia emerged from the president's office and grinned triumphantly at her best friend. "Let's go fix that castle up!"

Alex punched the air and grinned. "Alright!"

For days on end the two girls worked, poslishing, mopping, sweeping and adding new things to the Castle. They hired a carpenter to work on the outside while they worked on modernizing the inside of it. "Ok, now we need furniture…" Rainia mumbled as she looked around what was to be the living room.

"Why?" Alex asked coming in from the kitchen, covered with chemicals and dirt.

"To live here of course!" Rainia exclaimed as if Alex was crazy.

"The pres said we could live here?"

"Yeah, as long as we let tourists come up here and such."

"Cool!"

"Let's go get our stuff and go shopping."

Alex grimaced. "Can I take a shower first?"

(Author's notes-ok, this part may confuse you a bit because this is my first Dracula fic and I'm not sure how to do his coming back to life part but here it goes…)

Deep within the rich Transylvanian soil, a creature stirred. Blood red eyes opened and slowly turned to a fiery emerald green. The creature looked around, realizing he was in a coffin below the earth. He awoke to the knowledge that centuries had passed and something was happening.

Using what strength he had, he threw the coffin lid off. Earth spewed up as the lid flew out from its bowels. The creature known as Dracula had risen once more. A ragged and raspy breath was drawn into his lungs as he looked around.

His castle. It looked…fantastic. She had lovingly restored it to its old glory. The realization struck him as he looks at it in an almost awe-like state. Nodding in slight approval he turned and swept off into the night to feed.

Rainia sat abruptly up in bed, breathing heavily. What had that been? It was as though she had awoken from a centuries old coma. Trying to calm her frayed nerves she sighed and shook her head. No, it wasn't possible. Vlad was not a vampire…or was he?

And if he was, why did he want her?

Authors notes-Sorry about the short chapter, I was inspired and had to write. Didn't get much obviously but that's ok.

I'm still looking for a co-writer, please email me or review me and say you're interested.

Reviews!

AnonGirl88- you are most welcome for the update…here is the next one.

Lady D3ath- Thanks so much, and yeah I know what you mean…pokes Vlads moustache

No he doesn't in mine, I don't like guys with them. Blech.

I'm sorry about your stories getting removed. That really sucks. Here's your update.


	6. A Surprise for Rainia

Reviewer Response Time!

Lady D3ath -Thanks, I was kinda worried I disappointed some people. The song by Evanescence I found on a lyrics website and I thought the emotions of the song kind of fit the chapter in a way. I'm not sure if it's new or not. Yeah, I can't wait for them to come face to face either! It's gonna be awesome now that I have a co-writer helping me.

AnonGirl88-Your very welcome for the update. Thanks, and update coming at ya.

And of course,many thanks to my wonderful co-writer Lily. Without her, this chapter would not have been possible.

**Chapter 6**

Alexia pounced on Rainia's bed, causing the other girl to groan and open her eyes. Yawning, she looked at her friend who was bouncing happily on the bed. "Ok, Alex, what are you on and why aren't you sharing?"

Alexia giggled and shook her head. "It's nothing honest, just someone sent you something..."

Rainia raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"No idea, though they seem to know your favorite flower." Alexia said, stopping and looking at Rainia. "You don't think..."

"Don't think what?"

"That maybe Vlad is back from the dead?" Alexia said, grinning slightly.

"Alex..." Rainia said in a tone of warning.

"What? I was looking through some of those papers this morning and I think they're on to something."

"Huh?" Rainia asked, not believing that Alexia had actually read something other than comic books for once.

"Well, just look at the signs. His body was never found, he drank blood..."

"So? A lot of people do that."

"Yeah, the Goths who pretend they're vampires for the fun of it." Alexia replied, waving her hand.

Rainia shook her head and rose from her bed. "So what's this thing that someone sent for me?"

"Oh! It's downstairs, on the kitchen table.­ Well, some of it is. C'mon!" Alex grabbed Rainia's hand and proceeded to drag her downstairs to the kitchen. "See?"

Pushing open the door to the kitchen, Alexia's grin broadened even more as she watched Rainia's face.  
  
There, in a vase on the center of the table; scattered over the counters; tied around the doorknob of each cupboard; tucked into the curtains and everywhere else, were blue roses.

"There are even petals on the floor," said the exited Alex, scooping some up and pouring them over her speechless friends head.

Rainia didn't notice. She seemed to be in a trance. Her fingers grazed the blue petals over the counters, but not really feeling them. There was something so familiar about this, the setting of the blue roses, the sweet scent of them flowing into her, and a voice so soft, so comforting, yet dangerous.

_Rainia, you're home­ again...­_

_You'll see me again, beloved­_

_Soon._

"Rainia!" Alexia was getting worried. She picked a rose off of the table and tapped the girl on the head with it. "Earth to Rainia."

Finally, Rainia looked at her and was about to speak when she saw something from the corner of her eyes. A small piece of paper flew gently in the air behind Alex, almost in a supernatural way. Turning around, Alex snatched it out of the air and after a moment, looked up again.

"Somebody _really_ likes you," she said, handing it to Rainia.

The paper was thick and it smelt like roses, although she wasn't sure if it was from the room or the actual paper.

_You fill my heart with light_

_You blind the darkness _

_With who you are_

_You are mine _

_For eternity_

"There's no signature," she said after reading it and turning it over.

Alex took the paper from Rainia's hands and read it,blinking rapidly. "Well..that's kinda..strange. Nice poem though."

Rainia bit her lip,her mind a mix of confused emotions. She wanted to cry yet at the same time felt happier then she had in years. "I don't know how I should react..I've never actually dealt with this kind of stuff before."

"Hey, you think I have?Hell, I was known as the Prude Princess in Middle School,remember?"Alexia said,trying to lighten the mood.

Rainia smiled,trying her best to keep a straight face."Yeah..I remember.."

"Back to the subject at hand, I honestly want to know who this guy is..or was,for that matter, in your past life."

"I..I think I was married to him once..and I died.."Rainia sighed and shook her head."Everything before or after is really blurry...like my mind doesn't want me to know.."


	7. Letter from Rainia to Vlad, Vlad's Flash...

Reviews!

AnonGirl88 – you are very welcome for the update! Lily wrote the poem and I agree it is romantic! Thanks so much for the review and the encouragement.

Lady D3ath-Yeah, I love roses as well. I wanted them to be black or red but Lily wrote that part so I just went along with it. Yeah, it is romantic...sighs dreamily Well, in this chapter we find out more about Rainia's past life due to a letter she writes to Vlad. When he reads it, he kind of flashes back to what she is talking about in the letter. I like the suspense, keeps you interested in the story. Here's your update!

Authors Notes- Well, here it is, Chapter 7! I haven't heard from Lily so I'm writing this myself. In this chapter, we finally find out a little more about Rainia and her past life, including how she died. Originally, this chapter was going to be the one where Vlad and Rainia finally came face-to-face but I'll save that for the later chapters. There will be a sequel when this one is finished, now, onto the story.

Chapter 7- Letter from Rainia to Vlad, Vlad's Flashback, and Letter from Vlad to Rainia.

(A/N: Long title, huh?)

_My Dearest Vladimir,_

_At long last you have returned to me. My darling, I cannot tell you how much I've missed your touch, your embrace and most of all, you. Vladimir, you are my one reason for living. I remember the day the servants brought the news you had died in battle. I refused to believe it and locked myself in our bedroom, letting the memories comfort me. Then you came home and back to me. I ran into your arms and even though you were injured you let me cry in your embrace. _

_Mere words alone could never_ _express how happy you made me by just proving the rumors wrong. As you kissed away my tears, you swore to me that even death wouldn't keep us apart. I see you have kept your word at long last and I couldn't be happier. _

_I am yours my love from now until eternity and beyond. Come to me my love, and help me to remember our life together._

_With Love,_

_ Your one and only,_

Rainia 

Rainia looked over her letter, chewing her lower lip thoughtfully. The vision of her running into Vlad's arms when he had came home from battle made her even more curious. She had woken up, crying her eyes out. With a sigh, Rainia carefully folded the letter and tucked in into an envelope. Using sealing wax, she sealed it, pressing her ring into the wax before it cooled. Upon removing her ring, the letter 'R' was imprinted into the wax in a fancy cursive. Turning the envelope over, she wrote the name 'Vladimir' on the front in her cursive and stood up at her desk. Picking it up, she left her room and walked silently downstairs. Placing it on the dining room table along with a single rose, she left it for him to read.

Later that night, as Rainia and Alexia slept, Dracula slowly entered the house. Raising an eyebrow at the table and the letter, he walked over and picked it up. He recognized the handwriting immediately and turned it over to open it. Carefully breaking the seal, he pulled the letter out and unfolded it.

As he read, memories flooded his mind.

(A/N: This is Vlad's flashback...it's really cute in my opinion...)

Rainia stared blankly out of her balcony window, her face streaked with the tears running down her face. The servants had brought her the worst news they could have told her: Vlad, her love, was dead. Killed in battle they said, dying like a hero. She had refused to believe it, running to their bedroom and locking herself inside.

Hours passed as she awaited her husband's return. There was no way he was dead, no way he would leave her alone in this world. Footsteps echoed out in the hallway as someone ran up to her door and knocked. She took a deep shuddering breath and looked to the door. "Come in."

A breathless servant opened the door, looking in at her. "Milady?"

"What is it?"

"Your husband is home."

Rainia's heart stopped and started again in her chest as she stared at the servant. "But I thought..."

"They were only rumors, milady."

Rainia rose and gathered her skirts in her hands, practically running out of her room. She would have run down the stairs but knew she might fall so she took it easy. As she stepped off the last step, her eyes widened as they set sight on her husband.

A very tired and injured Vlad stood in the entrance hall, looking a little battered but otherwise fine. "Vlad!" Rainia cried, running into his arms, fresh tears running down her face.

Vlad winced slightly from his injuries but regardless put his arms around his wife, embracing her. "Shhh, it's ok my love, I'm here."

Rainia looked up at him, tears in her eyes and running freely down her face. "I thought I had lost you."

Vlad carefully kissed the tears running down her face before placing a kiss on her mouth. "Rainia, I swear to you, not even death will keep us apart."

Rainia looked up at him and buried her face into his chest, hugging him even tighter.

"Milord?" A servant questioned causing Vlad to look up. "Shall I call a doctor?"

"No." Rainia was the one to answer. Vlad blinked rapidly, looking down at his wife. "I'll take care of him myself."

Vlad looked at the servant with this 'you heard her' look. The girl smiled and nodded, dropping a curtsy before scurrying off. Vlad looked back down at Rainia and smiled at her. "Have I told you I loved you yet?"

(A/N: End Flashback)

Dracula sighed, a soft smile making his features soften a bit as he relived the memory. True to her word, Rainia had meticulously healed the cuts on his body, crying softly. He hated to see her cry and when he asked why she was crying she had told him, "I came so close to losing you...don't leave me again."

Dracula blinked as he realized that a single tear was sliding down his cheek. He hadn't cried in so long, he had forgotten he even knew how. Wandering the castle he came upon Rainia's study and sat at her desk. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, he started to write.

_My Love,_

_Yes, I have at long last returned to you, as you have returned to me. I've missed you more than being mortal. You have always been my reason for living. When I was injured, the only thing that kept me going was the thought of returning to your embrace._

_I vowed to you that I would never let death keep us apart and am keeping to that promise._

_The day you died_

Here Dracula paused, fighting the urge to relive that moment in time. She had to know what happened, so he would tell her.

_The day you died, I wanted to slaughter the Turks for trying to kill you. I had gotten away and had hoped you had as well. I watched as you stood on the balcony railing, looking over your shoulder as the Turks broke down your door. Refusing to be taken captive and tortured, you jumped from the railing._

_I watched in horror as your body hit the water of the river. After the Turks left, Bruno, my trusted friend, retrieved your body from the river. Your eyes were closed and you looked to be in a deep slumber. I knew that it was not true, that you had left this world._

_I am sorry my love, I should have been there to assure your escape. _

_Soon we will be reunited once more and I will never let you leave me again, nor will I ever leave you again._

_Vladimir_

Leaving the letter on her desk, Dracula exited as quietly as he had came.

Authors Notes- I am in tears after writing that letter. Sorry if it makes any of you cry but it was kind of intended to be a tearjerker. Ok, well, make me a very happy person and click the little button that says Review.

W. B.


	8. Rainia Remembers

Reviews!

Lady D3ath-LOL yeah he would definitely kill anyone who called him Vlady-poo (even thought that is a funny nickname for him). Well, seeing as I talked to you via MSN, I don't have a long response this time. LOL Here's your update!

Blader Alyssa-Wow, thanks so much! Here's your update!

Authors Notes-This is just a quick note so people don't get confused by this chapter and the previous one. In chapter 1, we learned that Rainia was related to Vlad distantly. She's related to him in the present time by marriage, nothing more. In the past, she wasn't related to him at all.

Chapter 8- Rainia Remembers

Rainia sat up in bed, breathing heavily. This was by far one of the scariest dreams she had yet. She had been running, looking over her shoulder as she ran to her room. Slamming the door, she had barred it, hoping to delay her pursuers. Rainia had run to her balcony, looking down at the river below as the Turks had rammed her door. Standing on the rail, she had looked back as the door splintered and they entered. "You'll never take me!" She had vowed to them, before flinging herself off the railing.

She had fell through the air and as soon as she hit the water, Rainia woke up nearly screaming in terror. It had seemed so real…wait. This explained it. This was what her mind had not let her know. That was how she died!

"Calm down Rainia…you can get through this without losing your sanity." She told herself, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Ok, let's think here. I know how I died and that I was married to him…how did we meet though?"

Closing her eyes, Rainia concentrated on thinking about all the dreams and flashbacks she had as a new one hit her.

(A/N-This is Rainia's flash back…it's really cute in my opinion.)

A sixteen-year-old Rainia winced as her maids brushed her unruly mane of hair. "Ouch!" She cried as the comb hit a knot.

"Sorry miss." The maid apologized quickly.

"Don't know what all this fuss is about anyway…" She grumbled as they fixed her hair in an elegant twist.

"The prince is coming, miss, of course it's an important occasion." The maid who was fixing her hair said, smiling at the other girl's reflection in the mirror.

"I know, I know…propriety and manners before our guest of honor." She said sarcastically, annoyed with the fact she had to get dressed up for some arrogant prince.

The maid was silent as she finished putting her hair up. "There you go, miss."

"Thank you…you're dismissed."

The maid dropped a curtsy and left the room.

"And this is my lovely daughter, Rainia." Her father announced as Rainia came down in an elegant blue gown. Vlad looked at her as she forced a small smile at him. Vlad took her gloved hand in his own and placed a gently kiss on her knuckles.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Rainia said, letting him take her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Vlad replied, letting go of her hand.

Rainia's father looked between the two and looked to his side at his wife. She looked back at him and smiled with a nod. "Shall we?"

Vlad offered his arm to Rainia who, almost unconsciously, put her arm in his. "Of course."

"So what do you think?" Rainia's mother asked looking expectantly at her daughter as Vlad and her father talked in the other room.

Rainia raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her mother. "What are you planning, Mother?"

Her mother looked taken aback. "Who said I was planning anything?"

Rainia sighed and shrugged her shoulders gently. "He's…nice."

"Nice? That's all?"

"Alright mother, he's a definite improvement from some of the others you and father have forced me to talk to."

Her mother beamed at her. "He's requested your hand in marriage."

Rainia, who had just lifted her glass of wine to her lips, nearly choked as her mother said that. "What?"

Her mother nodded, gushing. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"I don't even know him!"

"I didn't know your father when we got married."

"That's different though mother. Your marriage was arranged."

"Regardless, Prince Vlad was quite taken with you."

Rainia pressed a hand to her chest, trying to calm her wildly beating heart. "Is that why he's talking with father?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes."

Rainia's father looked at Vlad. "You requested to speak with me, your highness?"

Vlad nodded, placing his hands behind his back. "Yes, I wish to request your daughters hand in marriage."

"Well, this is certainly a surprise…a pleasant one, rest assured, but a surprise all the same, but so soon? You only just met her after all."

Vlad nodded. "I know, sir, but she is by far one of the most charming women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. The marriage would bring your family up considerably in social status."

Rainia's father frowned lightly in thought. He did have a point; the marriage would most definitely help their social status. "Might I talk this over with my wife before I make my decision?"

Vlad nodded, bowing slightly. "Of course."

"Marie, if we agree, our social class will go up considerably." Rainia's father said to her mother, not even aware that their daughter was listening.

"That's it? That's all you care about?" Rainia burst out, staring incredulously at her mother and father. Shaking her head in disgust, she turned and ran out into the gardens. Her parents started after her, looking at each other with guilt-ridden faces.

Vlad, who had been admiring the gardens, looked at Rainia as she ran into the maze of rose bushes. He looked at the house then looked towards where she had run off. Turning on his heel, he followed her quietly.

Rainia sat, back to a small garden wall, her face buried in her skirts. Her shoulders were shaking as she cried her heart out. Vlad approached cautiously, not having much luck with emotions and such. "What do you want?" She asked, finally looking up, her make up running down her face, mixing with her tears.

Vlad sighed and sat next to her. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

Rainia gave a bitter, hollow laugh. "No, not necessarily. More mad at my mother and father than anyone else."

Vlad nodded slowly, his green eyes staring ahead. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You haven't done anything to me…" Rainia asked before adding bitterly, "yet."

"I should have talked with you before even bothering approaching your father."

"The only reason they're considering it is because of their social status. You and I both know that." Rainia muttered, pulling her gloves off to wipe the tears from her face.

Vlad nodded. "I know."

"Why do you want me to marry you anyway?" Rainia asked suddenly, her curiosity getting to her.

Vlad chuckled low in his throat. "You're unlike any of the other women I've met. You don't want to marry me for my money or for the title of princess or queen. Plus, you aren't as stuck up as I thought you would be."

Rainia laughed out loud. "Not as stuck up as you thought I was? Well you're certainly not as arrogant as _I _thought you would be."

"Let's start over, shall we?" Vlad offered his hand to her. "I'm Vladimir."

Rainia took his hand and shook it awkwardly. "Rainia."

"See, now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Rainia smiled slightly. "I guess not."

"Now, " Vlad rose, and offered a hand to help her up. She took it gratefully and let him help her up. "Will you make me the happiest I have ever been and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Rainia looked at him, chewing her lip, unsure of what to say. "I thought you were supposed to ask my father for my hand."

Vlad shrugged. "You have to have a say in it as well."

"It's not proper." Rainia protested gently, knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

"To hell with propriety." Vlad replied, causing Rainia to laugh. "You should do that more often."

"Laugh?"

"Aye. You don't smile enough either."

"Oh, well excuse me." Rainia replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"You're excused." Vlad countered, looking her in the eyes, completely straight faced. Rainia tried not to laugh but failed and started laughing, as did Vlad.

Rainia's mother watched from the upstairs window as Rainia and Vlad wandered the gardens together. "What-" Her husband began only to be shushed by his wife as she pointed to where Rainia was showing the gardens to Vlad. "Oh."

"Think she's still mad at us?"

"More than likely…she does know how to hold a grudge after all."

"She gets it from you." Marie said with a smirk, looking at her husband.

"She most certainly does not!"

"Well, she doesn't get it from me, that's for sure."

(A/N: End of Flashback…hehe, I'm so evil! )

Rainia chuckled to herself in the present, rising from her bed and grabbing her robe and slipping it on. Walking downstairs she entered her study only to have her jaw drop. There, on her desk, was a letter written by Vlad to her. Which meant not only had he been here last night but had also read her letter.

After reading the letter, she nodded. "This explains it…this is why I know how I died now." She said to herself as Alexia walked into the room.

Authors Notes-Muahaha! I left a huge cliffhanger there! Ok, well now is the time you have to answer a few questions for me…

How do you like the story so far? How do you think Vlad and Rainia should meet in the next chapter? Do you think that Alexia should have some sort of connection to Rainia from her past life, which explains why they are so close in the present? Any ideas on how Rainia and Vlad should react upon their meeting? 


	9. Lovers Reunited

Authors Notes-Well, when I hadn't heard from my co-writer Lily in almost a month, I decided that I needed a new one. Luckily, the ever-so-wonderful Lady D was more than happy to help.

Reviews!

Blader Alyssa- Thanks for the review, here's your update!

Authors Notes 2- there is a bit of blood and a bit of fluff...not too much mind you but still...

Chapter 9- Lovers Reunited

There was no moon this night. The dark ominous clouds foretold of an upcoming storm and left a chill down the backs of those beneath its blanket. Darkness wrapped its way around every building and object making them more intimidating then they already appeared during the night.

Though few unfortunate enough to be caught outside in this cursed weather were moving quickly with their clothes and jackets snug against themselves. The cool wind snaked and bit at the cheeks of the warm blooded human searching for quick shelter, except for one. His porcelain white skin was left colorless even as he was stalking the shadows; neither was he searching for shelter. He had a purpose: the purpose was to feed.

Vladimir Tepes was still gathering his strength. Lying in his coffin under the earth for more then six centuries had left him weakened from lack of blood. His powers were still slumbering and he was sure that they would for a while. Not that he needed them in the new time and age, but perhaps striking some fear into the people once more might. He abruptly stopped that thought. It was fear and power that had caused the Turks to go after Rainia, his only weakness...

Just the thought of her brought the corners of his lips upwards in a slight smile. Her smile could lift his foul moods and melt the icy shield that he had grown over his heart. Vlad could remember the way her silky black hair felt slipping through his fingers. The texture and warmth of her of smooth pale skin, and how he delighted in hearing her moan his name as the sound fell from her plump rose pink lips.

Vlad closed his eyes and shuddered from the wave of warmth that always flooded his senses whenever he thought of her. Even through the temporary distraction, the unmistakable lust for blood tingled up his spine and spread throughout his stomach in a slight flourish of pain. He was just going to have to remedy that before heading over to the castle.

Slipping past a building and into a black lane, Vlad molded into the shadows and drifted along with the wind. Thunder rumbled harshly and the rain bounced off all objects in its furious path.

One object happened to a woman huddled under an alcove from a building surrounding the area. She was wrapped in a torn, dirty, moth-eaten rag and was shivers from the cold wracked her overly thin frame. Rain dripped off her thin hair and slid down her freckled skin.

Vlad emerged from the shadows and walked towards the woman, startling her. The poor woman's eyes widen and she let out a gasp, yet was frozen in place. His eyes held her, unblinking, cruel, and ruthless. He reached out a hand caressed her neck as his eyes grew from their striking green to a bloody red.

The woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Vlad's spell weaved over her. She collapsed into his arms and he peeled her wet hair from her thin neck. Vlad's canines lengthened as the promise of blood grew. Sinking his teeth into her neck, blood bubbled where his sharp fangs had protruded her skin and the sweet delicate flavor of warm rich blood filled his senses. The warmth of the thick soup filled his cold veins and tingled through his limbs lighting a fire of pleasure and satisfaction.

Vlad to feel the life draining from the woman's body and he wrenched his mouth from her neck. The crimson liquid dripped down his lips leaving a red trail. Dropping the lifeless body, Vlad straightened up and licked the blood from his lips. It was time to go to his castle. Maybe he could watch his love while she slumbered. And he spun around, his waterlogged cape clung to his form and he disappeared into the darkness.

Rainia sighed and yawned, rising from her bed and wandering out into the hall. Sleep eluded her this night for some odd reason. Tossing her hair over her shoulders, she wandered aimlessly through the halls. That was, until she smacked into something warm and human like. Stepping back, she stared up into the green eyes of the one and only Vlad the Impaler.

Vlad had been wandering the halls as well, wondering if he were to meet his love this night. When something collided with his body he blinked and looked into the silver-grey eyes of Rainia. He stared silently at her, as she did the same to him.

"Rainia?" He whispered almost quietly.

"Vlad?" Came the reply, staring up into his green eyes.

Vlad couldn't believe his luck. At long last, he was once more reunited with his beloved wife. "I can't believe-"

"-It's actually you." Rainia finished the sentence.

Vlad opened his arms, and Rainia instantly ran into them, burying her face into his chest. Memories flooded his mind as her arms wrapped around him, pulling him tighter to her. Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her as he tries to control the emotions running through him. When he felt something wet soaking through his shirt, he opened his eyes and looked down at Rainia. She was crying of all things. Vlad gently moved her head from his chest and gently made her look him in the eyes. "What's wrong, love?"

Rainia took a deep shuddering breath and let it out slowly. "I never thought we'd be together again...and now that we are...it's unbelievable."

"Believe it." Vlad replied, leaning down and capturing her lips with his.


	10. Love Remembered

A/N- Reviews!

Mi- Glad you liked!

Blader Alyssa – Thanks!

Mianne – Interesting name... glad you liked, here's the update. We'll make sure to check out your story sometime soon.

Lady D3ath – Yeah, I would say we fulfilled the more fluff part in this chapter huh?

Wretched Beauty's Authors Notes- Originally there was going to be a bit that I wrote but it didn't fit and I didn't like it so I just decided to leave it the way it is with Carly's (Lady D) part first. Hope you like!

Chapter 10- Love Remembered

The rain was still hammering everything in its path as Vlad stalked the shadows, he was returning from his meeting with Rainia to where he currently went to slumber. Though his face was as impassive as it always was, he was beaming with joy inside. His accidental meeting with his love had cleared up a few questions and the obvious answer as to how he was going to meet her. Literally bumping into her wasn't his original plan, but it went well, very well. His eyes flashed in desire, he could still taste her sweet lips on his own.

Rainia's warmth still lingered from where she had snuggled against his chest, and he could inhale her scent that lingered on his clothes. The rich aroma of chocolate that strangely belonged only to her, had decorated her skin for as long as he could remember. It was odd since she tasted of peaches from the lip-gloss that she always wore. He grinned inwardly. Even this time and age she still had a liking for peaches.

Vlad paused shortly and looked towards the sky. The clouds, though thick and grey, had a lighter color to them and a slight tinge of pink, signaling the approach of dawn and the harsh rays that came along with it. With a sigh, Vlad resumed his walk to the abandoned motel where he slept since he was awoken.

The broken sign to the motel swung noisily against the aged lumber from the howling wind that just didn't seem to want to let-up. Vlad stepped out of the shadows and disappeared into a mist that seeped through the tight boards holding onto the doors and windows.

Reappearing with his clothes completely dry, Vlad made his way to the back room and shrugged off his jacket. He had left his cloak with Rainia as she had fallen asleep wrapped up in it. Vlad allowed a smile to grace his face as recalled the happenings of earlier that night.

_They had spent quite a bit of time kissing and getting reacquainted with each other. At some point Vlad had moved them so Rainia's back was against the wall and his length was pressed against her. Both of them were lost in each other and oblivious to the time. _

_At long last Rainia pulled away to breathe and buried her face in his crook of his neck. He could feel her smile against his collar as she snuggled against his chest and held on to him tightly. He soaked up her warmth and reveled in it. Her scent was intoxicating; it took all his self-control to stop himself from taking her right then and there._

_Feeling her soft breathing against his neck, Vlad looked down and found that Rainia had fallen asleep in his arms. Her dark eyelashes stood out against her pale skin and her kissed, reddened lips were slightly parted in a slight smile. _

_Holding her against him, Vlad removed his cloak and wrapped it around Rainia. Placing his arms underneath her knees, Vlad scooped her into his arms and carried her to her room. The same room they shared all those centuries ago. _

_Laying her gently upon the bed, Vlad brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and lightly kissed her forehead. Rainia sighed in contempt and snuggled deeper into his cloak. With a smile and a silent promise to return the next night, Vlad disappeared into the night_.

Relaxing into his makeshift bed, Vlad closed his eyes and his breathing slowed until it stopped all the way. His movements ceased and he surrendered to the darkness of his slumber.

The early morning sun breached the horizon, slowly rising into the sky. Bright sunlight flooded the tower room where Rainia slept peacefully, lost in her dreams. The offending glare woke her and she yawned widely, reaching wildly for the cord to pull the drapes surrounding her canopy bed shut. When her bed was drenched in darkness, she snuggled back into.... wait. Rainia opened one eye and dragged the thing that was covering her up to her face to examine it closer.

It was, of all things, a cloak with what looked to be a dragon for a clasp. It smelled completely unique, a mix of blood and a rich, velvety dark chocolate. Rainia smiled to herself, realizing whom the cloak belonged to and draped it once more over her. If Vlad couldn't be with her in the physical sense during the day, she'd settle for this. Just this once.


	11. Decisions

Reviews!

Blader Alyssa- Here you go! One update. Now make me happy and review and say happy b-day to me!

Persephone186- Thanks!

Mi – Here's a longer one for you, hope you like.

Leah- Thanks! Here's a longer chapter.

Chapter 11- Decisions

Alexia raised an eyebrow at Rainia as her friend entered the living room. "Rain?" She questioned, watching her.

"Yeah?"

"What in the hell are you wearing?" Alex exclaimed, staring pointedly at Vlad's cloak, which Rainia was currently wearing.

"What the hell does it look like Alex?" Rainia replied dryly, grabbing a peach from the fruit bowl.

"A cloak? Why, pray tell, are you wearing a cloak?"

Rainia shrugged innocently, biting into her peach calmly.

"You know what? Never mind, I don't want to know...." Alex said with a sigh. "I'm going to Bucharest for a few days for something to do. Want to come with?"

"No thanks Alex, I'm fine here." Rainia replied, taking another bite.

"Alright then, see you in a few days." Alex said, hugging her friend before grabbing her car keys and heading for the door

Vlad closed his eyes impatiently. The sun was indeed taking its sweet time to slip past the horizon and allow the moon to shine. Its harsh rays had penetrated the clouds by midmorning and gave the area a warm glow and light, that light deemed itself to linger over the earth and was delaying his return to Rainia.

He was restless and eager for Rainia's touch and he often scolded himself for it. He was the Prince of Darkness, he was not supposed to pin and drool like a lovesick boy. But her absence had ignited a longing like he had never felt before and he yearned for her warm embrace. And after centuries of waiting, he was finally reunited with her and he couldn't get enough of her smell, her texture, her taste, and her love.

Waking around mid afternoon in anticipation to meeting Rainia, Vlad had been pacing the abandoned building carefully dodging the random beams of light that peeked through the boards, musing for hours on his future with Rainia. He now had a reason to live and continue existing with his first bride. Immediately Vlad thought to his three brides that he had turned years ago.

He had wanted to forget Rainia's death, and in his sorrow and anger he had sired three women for make him forget. It worked for a time, but soon after he began to yearn for his first and true wife. The three vampiresses were selfish and vain, never satisfied. Their exotic beauty became cold and twisted over the years from being pampered and spoiled. Their voices became pitched and cruel and their whines and words that were filled with lies became too much for Vlad to bear, so he snapped. He lost control of his anger and quickly tore his three horrible brides to pieces. They were too shocked and slow to stop or flee from their Master and were soon nothing more then torn corpses.

Vlad rubbed his temple. He hoped that Rainia kept her kind humanity when the time came for him to change her. There was no other option then to change her, make her his for all time, she belonged to him and would stay with him as his undead bride. But remembering the three truly dead vampiresses he was hesitant to take away her life. He strongly believed that Rainia would always stay as his caring, loving wife. She was always kind and never took anything for granted. Yes, changing her wouldn't leave her without her humanity. Her vary being consisted of love and light and even the darkness that is himself would not dampen it.

The sun had finally descended and the curtain of stars had blanketed the sky, and painted the atmosphere a deep blue. People were closing up shops and returning home from work when Vlad stepped out into the night. His black hair flew around in the cool breeze, tossed it into his face.

With a bend of his knees, he sprang into the air and landed gracefully on a roof of one of the tall three-story houses. Down below in the street a man returning home from a hard day at work glanced up to sky and as his gaze drifted back to ground level he caught sight of a man silhouetted by the moonlight standing on the roof of one of the many houses gazing towards the castle in the distance. The civilian closed his eyes in confusion and when he reopened his eyes the mysterious man was gone.

Rainia pranced happily about the castle; reveling in the fact that Alex had left her alone for a few days. Night had finally fallen and she eagerly awaited Vlad's return to her. Wandering into the kitchen, she grabbed an apple from the fridge and bit into it, humming to herself. A slight mist flowed through the keyhole in the front door and she stepped back, watching it with a secretive smile.

Vlad shook himself slightly as he reformed from the mist before Rainia's eyes. A devilish glint had lit her eyes as she watched him quietly, munching on her apple. After swallowing, she spoke. "Guess what?"

He sighed and gave her an exasperated look. "I hate guessing games." He intoned dryly. "But for you, I'll make an exception. What?"

"Alex is gone for a few days." She said brightly, biting into the apple again.

Vlad raised an eyebrow, causing her to laugh. "And this concerns me...how?"

"It means that you and I have our castle all to ourselves..."

"Really now?" He questioned, starting to like the idea.

Rainia nodded, turning to walk towards the kitchen, causing him to follow behind. "Sure do." Tossing what was left of the fruit in the trash, she turned and faced him.

Vlad's hands went to her hips, pulling her closer to him. "And what do you propose we do, hmmm?"

"Oh, I don't know...I mean, there are so many things we can do but only a few sound interesting." She replied, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"And what might those be?"

"Well, let's see...wreak havoc on the innocent, talk." Rainia replied, looking thoughtful.

"Talking is fun?" Vlad questioned, once more raising an eyebrow.

Rainia laughed, shaking her head. "Well what do you suggest we do?"

"I'm sure we can think of something..." He replied, watching as her face flushed pink.

"By the way, I'm keeping your cloak." She informed him, her cheeks still slightly flushed from his rather suggestive comment.

Vlad's chest rumbled in amusement in silent laughter. Leaning over to her ear he whispered hotly while nuzzling her ear with his nose. "And what do you need my old cloak for?"

Rainia shivered from his warm breath on her skin and swallowed before answering. "It's like having a piece of you with me when you aren't." He was tracing her face with a finger now. His skin was cool, but his touch was lighting a fire under her skin wherever he touched her.

The seriousness in her voice caused him to stop and look at her with his famous raised eyebrow. The corners of his mouth quirked upwards before he all out laughed, startling her.

Rainia frowned, "What's so funny?"

Still chuckling, Vlad grinned at her, his fangs showing. "Nothing my love, I was just reminded how much I missed you." He tucked a loose strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes behind her ear. "You may keep my cloak as long as you want, though I'm not going to leave your side for the next while so you're not going to need it."

Vlad gently cupped Rainia's face before brushing his cool lips to her own warm ones. Slipping his hand behind her neck and tilted her head back, he traced his tongue along Rainia's lips causing her to moan softly.

Rainia sighed in pure bliss as Vlad made gentle love to her mouth and gasped as his free hand traced down her side stroking the side of her breast. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself flush against him causing both of them to moan at the contact.

Vlad traced the inside of Rainia's sweet mouth and danced with her tongue with his own before leaving her mouth to allow her to breath and to kiss along her jaw line. He suckled and licked down to her throat shaking at the close proximity of her blood through her skin. Controlling himself, he traveled a path of kisses back to her mouth nipping lightly at her lip before attaching his mouth to her once again. His hand that was stroking her side glided lower to finger the hem of her shirt before snaking under the cloth to trace the skin hidden underneath.

Rainia gasped and whimpered at the sudden shock of his hand on her stomach. His cool, smooth skin felt like heaven on her flushed, heated skin driving shivers along her skin and causing heat to dance along her body. Rainia moaned loudly as Vlad moved his leg between her own pressing against her.

Moving his mouth to nibble her ear, Vlad whispered huskily into Rainia's ear causing her to flush red before scooping her up against him and walk out of the kitchen towards the tower stairs.

Hours later as they lay together in their bed, Rainia curled against Vlad's chest, she sighed contentedly and looked up into his eyes. "Vlad?"

"What is it, love?"

"I want you to turn me."

Authors Notes- Chapter 11 complete! Chapter 12 will be the final in this one but there will be an alternate version that is longer and actually has a plot to it. Until then, read and Review


	12. Born to Darkness

Chapter 12: Born to Darkness

Rainia steeled her eyes towards Vlad's own pair, hoping to see any sort of emotion at all to help give away his thoughts. His eyes were like two emerald stones, she could not read anything from them. She bit her lip in worry, maybe now wasn't the best of time to have asked?

Vlad watched Rainia carefully; her face was like an open book to him, waiting to be read. He knew that the time would come sooner or later, but he would have preferred himself to offer first. She now looked worried, probably debating with herself whether she should have asked or not. It was too late now; she had asked the question that he was half dreading half anticipating while he was still reveling in the afterglow of their long, intense love making.

Vlad closed his eyes for a moment and brought his hand up to cup Rainia's face, his thumb stroking her skin. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rainia beat him to it.

"I'm sure, love. I can't stand to spend another moment away from you. I want to be with you, forever." Her eyes swam with sincerity. She turned her head towards his hand that was resting on her cheek and kissed his palm, smiling at him.

Vlad's lips twitched into a smile, albeit a very small one. "I have no doubt, little one. I will never leave your side again and I won't let anything take you away from me, ever." He stroked her silky hair, brushing a loose piece from her face and tucking it behind her ear. She always had such silky hair, he loved to run his fingers though it and bury his face in it when he slept.

"I just need to know if you're ready." He was slightly worried about this; she had always liked the soak in the daylight. Letting its gentle rays light up her face and give her whole appearance and healthy glow.

Rainia smiled fondly, secretly thrilled that he really cared so deeply about her on this subject. But there was no need to worry. She had her mind made up. If abandoning the sun is what it takes to stay with her one true love for all time, she would gladly make that sacrifice. Of course she was a bit terrified about the other aspects. She was no stranger to blood; she was a woman after all, but the thought of drinking it made her a bit queasy, though she'd most likely feel different about it once she was turned.

"I've never been more ready," she lay back against the pillows and gave her beloved an encouraging smile. "Take me, my love, for I am yours."

Vlad's eyes darkened to a near black as Rainia's words echoed through his ears, and then became tinted red as their meaning shone like a beacon. She was offering herself fully to him; her body and soul. He could practically see her blood flowing through he veins though her pale skin. Beads of sweat ran over her skin, making her almost sparkle.

Rainia could see that Vlad was on the very edge of ravishing her; taking her in every way he could. She whispered his name, the letters falling off her lips sensuously, who was she to deny him that pleasure was.

Her whispering his name was Vlad's undoing, the sweet sound vibrated though his whole being and heated his blood. His eyes flashed dark red from passion and lust, the colour nearly swallowing the whole pupil. He moved over her, claming her lips hard before moving to her neck, suckling, and nipping at her skin, lavishing the little bite marks with his tongue to sooth and heal the abrasions.

Her moans and whimpers coursed their way into him, filling his mind with their melodious sound and causing him to further his conquest. His long, black hair fell into a curtain around his face and pooled around Rainia's visage, mingling with her own black hair, giving her a dark halo. The waterfall of hair around her face added her features; her eyes were closed in ecstasy, her cheeks flushed from passion. She drew her breath in gasps fro air and her lips, her lips were red and bruised from his rough kisses. She was beautiful. And all his.

Opening her passion filled eyes; she caught Vlad looking at her possessively. Smiling, she turned her head, offering her neck, her life, to him. He latched himself to her skin. Kissing, sucking and lavishing. Her skin tingled with warmth where ever he touched her. Their chests were pressed firmly together causing heat and pleasure alike to boil under her skin and into her blood.

Sliding his hands to her arms, Vlad caressed her skin and moved a hand to her head, stoking her hair. His fangs elongated as the growing promise of blood grew. He traced her skin with the tips of his canines, but not hard enough to break the skin.

Rainia gasped as Vlad lightly kissed her skin right over her jugular before sinking his deadly sharp teeth into her delicate neck. She gasped as a sharp pain shot though her neck, but that pain quickly lessened and once Vlad removed his fangs from her skin and began sucking greedily at the wound, drawing her blood.

The feeling of her blood leaving her body was odd. It wasn't uncomfortable like donating blood to the Red Cross; it was pleasant, in reality. Vlad's mouth was warm and he was gentle, taking away the pain and leaving her in bliss. Rainia sighed and wrapped her arms around Vlad's neck. Her head started to feel light, and she was growing tired, her breathing began to slow.

Suddenly Vlad wrenched his mouth from Rainia's neck, his mouth stained read from her blood. Rainia watched in fascination as he moved his left hand to his mouth, tearing at the delicate flesh at his wrist causing his crimson blood to bubble to the surface.

Holding Rainia's neck with his other hand, Vlad brought his wrist to Rainia's mouth.

"Drink," he whispered huskily as he pressed his wrist against her lips

Rainia complied and began sucking his blood into her mouth and swallowing. His blood was rusty and old, coating her throat. At first the taste was foreign and disgusting to her, she was tempted to gag. After the first mouth full fell down her throat, not only the taste, but the whole idea of blood changed. It no longer tasted like rusted metal, but life and warmth. She began to crave it. It was an odd feeling growing in the base of her stomach, something akin to pleasure, but not as strong.

Vlad closed his eyes and hissed in gratification as Rainia steadily drew blood from his veins. She now was sucking gently on his wrist causing the blood to flow quicker and send streams of warmth through his body.

Rainia whimpered as Vlad pulled his wrist away, the wound healing in seconds, only to replace it with his mouth. He could taste his own blood from the cavern of Rainia's mouth. He licked at the taste before slowly ending the kiss. Rainia's eyes were closing. It was nearing dawn and she needed her rest to complete the transformation.

It felt as though she was burning, fire rushing through her veins as the change took hold of her human body. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she opened her eyes and looked at Vlad who was watching her with worried green eyes. "I've watched enough movies to know it would hurt, my love."She said, chuckling slightly before closing her eyes as another wave of pain coursed through her.

Her insides felt as though they were being rearranged and reshaped. Her heart slowed within her body as the faint glow of her skin waned, her tan disappearing as it was replaced with ivory. Vlad's hand was intwined with hers as he murmured soothing words to her to try and ease the pain of the turning.

As quickly as it came, the pain vanished. A sudden need for something, a craving of which she had never experienced replaced it. Her eyes fluttered open, to meet the green of Vlad's staring at her. "I'm hungry." She stated tiredly, causing Vlad to chuckle.

"Rest first, little one. The change took a lot out of you and you still need to let your new body adjust." He replied soothingly, his hand caressesing her face gently.

"Mmmm 'kay." She mumbled, already drifting off as the sun began to rise. Vlad smiled slightly before laying next to his mate,bringing her body to rest against his until sundown. Together, they would be for eternity and nothing would stand between them ever again. With this knowledge, Vlad let himself be carried into a deep slumber.

A few days later, Alexia arrived home to find an empty castle. Frowning, she walked into the foyer to find a note written in an elegant script she recognized as Rainia's. Blinking, she turned on the light and sat down,her friend's voice echoing in her head as she began to read:

_My Dearest Friend Alexia,_

_If you are reading this, than know only that I am well. Vlad and I are together once more and you need not worry about me. I am happier than i have ever been, and I am glad to have known you. Do not mourn for me, but continue on with your life. If you ever have need to me, speak my name and I will come to you._

_-Rainia_

The End

Author's Notes- Yep, it's over. At long last, Seductions of the Dark is finished. Well, not completely...there's the alternate version and the sequel, if i ever get around to writing it. Anyway, R&R and don't forget to read the Alternate Version, please!

Millenia - Wish maker - Thanks! You're welcome for the update and here is the final chapter of this one!

Elladans-elleth - Thanks!

drinkerofblood ) - Thanks and here ya go

Mi - Thanks!

NarakuBlitz - Thanks!

opinionated-hussie - Thanks! Lol, i know what ya mean!


End file.
